Mirror, Mirror
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: I'm Master's toy and nothing more. He can do whatever he likes to me and I'm powerless against him. No one will come for me, everyone knows but no one will do anything to stop it. AxelxRoxas Small contest inside!
1. Mirror On The Wall

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm so excited to share this new story with you guys! It's also got a contest attatched to it but I'll give you all the details at the end of this first chapter which is long so if you can endure it and just read the Author's Note afterwards it'd be much appreciated. Oh and the song lyrics you see are a Remix done by Eppic Ft. Jervy Hou I encouarge every to look up this song called Mirror on youtube by them its awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the characters jus the plot.**

**Mirror, Mirror**

** Roxas POV**

_Mirror on the wall, Here we are again_

_Through my rise and fall_

_You've been my only friend_

_You told me that they can understand the man I am_

_So why are we here talking to each other again?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mirror on the wall who's the dirtiest of them all? My reputation wasn't only stained it was also ruined because of my parents! Apparently they borrowed a bunch of money from some drug lords that they couldn't return. In an attempt to save themselves they committed suicide leaving me alone in the world.

Every night when I was finally able to go sleep I dreamed of water. I always felt heavy as if the clothes that I was wearing was dragging me down.

This dream it scared the hell out of me! That was why I stopped wearing sweaters. Even in the winter I would rather be sick than to wear a heavy sweater. My parents suicide was a blur and everything after that except for the day I was picked up by my supposed _"uncle" _I had no recollection of.

It wasn't my uncle the guy kidnapped me and took me back to this giant mansion where I was currently residing. To pay back all the money my parents owed I was to be the young masters _"Toy". _"Roxas!" Seifer yelled storming in my bedroom and pushing me back on the bed.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" He growled ripping my shirt off. I hadn't even had a chance to change out of my school uniform yet before I was being attacked. Seifer was the young master of the house, his father had brought me in when I was only twelve years old. He was the next in line to take over his father's business.

"My friend Hayner!" I said trying to push the blond haired bully off.

"Don't fight me! You know it'll only be worse if you do." He responded slapping me across the face. This wasn't the first time I'd had sex with Seifer before. He wouldn't allow me to get a job and now at the age of sixteen I had no money to my name. It seemed like I would never be able to pay my debt and get out of this mess.

"He's just a friend! I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong! Please don't!" I pleaded when I felt the familiar cold metal clasp around my wrists. With an audible _click_ he had me secured to the headboard.

"Just a friend huh? You whore! You were probably fucking him weren't you? Don't lie to me!" He screamed as another slap landed on my face.

No one was coming, everyone could hear it but no one was coming. They all knew it was only worse on them if they even tried to intervene on my behalf. I didn't blame them, I _couldn't_ blame them I probably would have done the same thing if they were in my position.

"I won't ever talk to him again! I swear just please don't!" He was so angry. This time a punch to my gut came my way and I was powerless to stop it. He didn't hit me again this time he just smiled and crawled off the bed leaning down to rummage under.

"Father got a new shipment in of something new today. He told me to tell him how it worked out for him." Pulling out the suitcase he laid it on the bed next to me and I felt the first tear trickle down as he spun the small numbered lock on it and flipped it open. Pulling out the small needle he laid it down next to me along with a glass vial of amber liquid.

Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention, I was addicted, horribly addicted to drugs. Not really drugs plural but this certain new type of drug that had been set loose on the market. They called it, Amber because of the color it always came out to be. I had no idea what the hell was mixed to make it but it acted as some sort of aphrodisiac to the body. It made me so fucking high that I wouldn't be able to return to school for sometimes at least four days. Coming down from that high was terrible.

I hallucinated if I didn't get more of the drug but Seifer had only left me with a certain amount. "Please I'll be good I swear just don't!" I wasn't sure how many times I had went through withdraws only to be injected with the liquid again.

"You know you love it, don't lie. It's ok you'll feel better in no time I promise." He cooed stroking my arm.

"Please! No! No!" I screamed loudly but even if anyone did hear me no one was going to rescue me. I felt the needle prick my arm as the liquid was injected, it was warm at first but quickly turned cold.

"S'good boy." Seifer whispered smoothing my hair back as my body started to relax. On the inside I was screaming, but on the outside I was grinning like a fool and whimpering struggling against the handcuffs.

"You're not gonna make me wait long are you?" I crooned spreading my legs.

Grinning Seifer shook his head, "Of course not baby. Why can't you always be a good toy and listen to your Master huh? Father bought you to entertain me and so far you've been failing miserably." He reached a hand out and gently touched my reddened cheek.

I was like a fucking cat leaning into the soft touch. Leaning close he skimmed his nose over my cheek before leaving a few butterfly kisses. This would have been really romantic had I actually wanted him to do this.

"Seifer..." I whimpered as his lips traveled down to my neck suckling on a senstive spot. I moaned arching my back letting his hand travel up my naked chest to pinch one of my nipples. Blowing a gust of air it pebbled up and he amended it by licking the pink nub.

Fucking handcuffs! I didn't want this! But my body was craving it, my body craved his touch when he injected me with this drug. "Nya!" His hand was touching and pinching the neglected nipple and I arched my back again pressing his mouth closer and closer.

Pulling back he gave the same treatment to the other nipple blowing a cold gust of air over it before covering it with his mouth. It was warm and wet and his tongue was doing such sinful things. Everyday I had to wonder would he just tease me or would he let me cum?

Given today's punishment he was probably going to watch me go solo. "I'm done teasing lets get to the real fun shall we?" He cooed unbuttoning my pants and sliding those down along with my boxers.

Once he had pulled his pants off he slicked his arousal up with lube before pressing it into my ass. I would be lying if I didn't say that it was fucking painful as _hell!_ Even with the lube that still didn't do anything to dull the immense pain I was in.

But at the same time with the drugs in my system it also made it hard to deny him. The pleasure that he was giving me was was undeniable. The pleasure was outweighing the pain. I tried to block everything that he was doing out but I couldn't.

Rolling his hips I let out a moan of pleasure and pain. Angling his body he thrust straight into my prostate causing me to scream out in pleasure. "Seifer!" I whimpered as he continued abusing my prostate.

Over and over the pleasure was amazing but with the grunts that Seifter was making I knew he wouldn't last long. He was always quick in the bed lasting only around two minutes or so. It was maddening when one was high on drugs, chained to a bed and ready for the best orgasm of his life. With a loud grunt he came filling my ass full of cum, quickly he pulled out before he could send me over the edge. Slipping his pants back on he laughed and left me naked still fully erect.

It wasn't long before the door opened and my doctor stepped in. Her name was Aerith, she had long brown hair and wore a pink dress with a white lab coat over top. Closing the door behind her she rushed over pulling a pair of keys out of her pocket.

Once she had freed me I hurried into the bathroom. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I jerked myself off until I came with a cry into the toilet.

I felt dirty and disgusting. No I _knew_ I was dirty! Sinking down to my knees I reached over to the small bar and pulled a red towel down. Quickly I wrapped it around my waist before standing up and ambling out of the bathroom.

I was greeted with Aerith tugging a shirt over my head. Handing me my pants she went over and started stripping the bed clean. Once we had new sheets on it she tugged my ruined uniform in her lap and went to work.

Stripping the towel off I quickly got out a pair of boxers and slipped those on along with the shorts Aerith had laid out for me. "You ok?" She asked as I climbed back on the bed and lay my head in her lap.

"I'll be fine." I responded as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Look I can talk to Seifer!" She started but then shook her head. She knew as well as I did that if she angered Seifer at all then I would be the one who suffered.

"I'll be fine." I whispered as sleep washed over me. The drug always made me drowsy. Aerith would wake me up when it was time to give me more of the drug.

**Axel's POV**

I was a teacher _not _an officer. I didn't ask for this spy job it was just given to me by my father. Looking at the picture they handed me I sighed, he was good looking. Blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, there was a small secretive smile on his full plump pink lips.

Apparently his parents had committed suicide and had tried to kill their own son. He survived and had been taken in by Twilight Town's worst drug lord. If we tried to act now and get him they would probably kill him or worse, sell him on the black market.

We couldn't afford that, my family had worked to hard to try and capture this man. They had moved us from town to town, and city to city to try and capture this man. He was the one responsible for our mother's death, and for many other deaths.

My father wouldn't rest until he was either behind bars or dead. He really liked the latter option better. My father had always been an officer and my mother was a nurse. She had always been caring and kind for as long as I knew her.

You could say that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. They had ruled it a drive by shooting, but I didn't realize that a drive by consisted of rape.

My father had been on the war path ever since. Xemnas my Father was a hard man to live with. Head of a special force of cops who busted drug lords not only had his life at risk but it paid good money. It wasn't so good to earn us a mansion but with his lover being CEO of a clothing company that was what earned us the mansion. Reno and I were about ten when Father met Saix. He had helped raise us and we considered him to be like our mother even if he tried not to act like it. He never showed his soft side to Father but he did to Reno and I when were small.

He played games with us and when Reno, although he would never admit it, wanted to play dress up Saix would bring us over pretty clothes for us to wear.

He would never say it to our faces but I could tell that he was proud of the people we had become. Even though we were on different paths he understood what it was like to disobey what plans your parents had for you.

Once Reno and I were old enough Father sent us to the police academy. I dropped out to become a teacher. While my twin Reno continued on in his studies. Father and I stopped talking for a long while, actually until this case came back up. He called me and told me he had a lead and he was going to need my help.

This was why I was here. For my father's revenge. I couldn't say that I forgave the man for killing and raping my mother but I knew how elusive he was. Putting the picture back down on my desk I sat down putting my head in my hands

I was only sitting there for a few minutes before there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called.

"Axel Flynn?" The voice asked as the door shut behind him.

Looking up I saw it looked just like the kid in the picture. Same spiky blond hair but duller with almost the same exact shade of blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a green vest over top and a pair of camo cargo pants. "It's Mr. Flynn." I corrected.

Grinning he walked over and held a hand out. On closer inspection his hair was styled differently than the boys in the pictures. "So I guess you're the one I'm working with. Name's Hayner."

Sighing I took his hand in mine. "Working with? What exactly are we _working_ on together?" I asked resting my head in the palms of my hands when he let my hand go.

"You have the picture of Roxas right?" He asked gesturing to the picture lying on my desk. So that was his name then Roxas. "He's my best friend and that douche bag Seifer has him! He's making him do all kinds of things and he's hurting him!"

"What do you mean doing all kinds of things?" I questioned.

"He's been raping him. He won't say it but I know he is. He comes in all the time with bruises on his body. He tries to hide them but its no use I can see it." Hayner was looking at me through wide blue eyes almost innocent.

They weren't as innocent as those blue eyes in the picture. "Those are pretty harsh crimes you're accusing him of, and if I didn't know the family any better I'd say you were lying. What do you propose we do?" I asked narrowing my eyes. When he didn't respond I elaborated more. "How are you planning to save him?"

It looked like he hadn't thought that far as he took a step back his eyes growing wide. "Um... well..." He spluttered trying to think of a plan.

"You don't think we can just go in there guns blazing and save him do you? This a drug lord and his son we're going after! This kid either owes him money or his parents do!" I stated. "He's probably got the place surrounded with not only security cameras but some of his cronies to. If we just try to walk in there we'll be dead."

Hayner's eyes got wide and he shook his head. "Then how are we supposed to save him?"

"Carefully." I replied before slamming my hands on the desk causing Hayner to jump. "Look class is over shouldn't you run along and do your homework and leave this to the professionals."

"Excuse _me!_ My father is letting me work this case! Right after I graduate high school I've already been secured a spot in the police academy!" His face was red with anger as I stood up gathering my things.

"Just make sure you lock the door behind you will ya?" I wasn't in the mood to deal with children right now I had a brother to kill. First they wanted me to work this case then they send me a _child_ to work with!

Heading out into the parking lot I hurried over my to motorcycle. She was a beauty and it came from one of Twilight Town's finest bike shops. My father had been willing to pay the bike off for me once I started talking to him as an apology but I refused to let him pay it off.

This bike was my baby. No one but me was going to pay this bike off. Kicking up the kickstand I straddled the bike, putting the keys in the ignition and starting off. My messenger bag was sitting on the seat behind me still on my shoulder. I was late getting in for my first day of teaching so I had left my helmet back at my apartment.

But I wasn't going to my apartment, oh no I was going straight to my father's mansion. Once the gate was opened for me I rode in and carelessly parked my bike at the steps.

"Reno! Father!" I shouted upon coming inside the house.

"Master Axel!" The maids had coursed scurrying to get my jacket and messenger bag. "Welcome back."

"Hey bro! How'd you like the kid we set you up with? He's going places. I think he'll be a wonderful addition..." Reno started taking the steps two at a time.

"Shut the fuck up!" I roared grabbing his collar and slamming him against the nearest wall. The maids shrieked and scattered one of them dropping my messenger bag which had my laptop in in. "You paired me with a kid? Why?"

"Because I trust that he will do his job and do it right! You know how good this kid is? Once he graduates from high school in six months he'll be going to a prestigious police academy! Axel this kid is good, I'd love to work with him but Father's got me doing something else."

"Like what?" I growled still not setting my brother down.

"Axel! Put your brother down now!" My father bellowed. Reno smirked as I put my brother down muttering under my breath the whole time.

"Father I didn't agree to this! You have Reno and that _child_ on the case what do you need me for?" I questioned attempting to plead my case. I wanted out of this... no I _needed_ out of this!

"Listen to me Axel we really need you right now! You will be working this case do you understand me? Reno and I have been working day and night trying to get a warrant ready. We've almost had him several times, we're about to send an undercover cop tonight. There's supposed to be a stash of new drugs and slaves coming in tonight." My father stated rubbing his temples.

He was extremely tired there were bags under his eyes along with dark black shadows. "Yes Father." I whispered going over to my dropped messenger bag and picking it up.

"After school tomorrow you'll be here! Make sure you bring Hayner with you." Father commanded. Nodding I threw the bag over my shoulder, dug my keys out and headed out of the mansion.

It didn't take me long to get to my small apartment. I knew I had papers to grade but at the moment I didn't really care. My roommate would be here any minute from work so I knew I didn't have much time to just stare at the picture that I had been given.

I don't remember when I fell asleep on the couch just that when my roommate got home he was drunk off his ass. Demyx being drunk only meant one thing, another bad breakup one that I had the pleasure of getting to hear. _Not. _

**A/N: After this chapter I'll be splitting everything up into 2 chapters. The Anonymous POV has the contest to it. You get one guess and one guess only to figure out who the two Anonymous people are. Whose Roxas' brother and whose the PI? I'll announce when I'm going to reveal who they are the chapter before so anyone interested in playing can guess. The prize if you like will be a Kingdom Hearts (subject to change depending on what your wanting) yaoi (yaoi will not change) fanfiction that I'll write. Depending on what the winner(s) yes can be more than one, want it may be just a one shot or chapter based. Ok so that's all hope you enjoyed chapter 1 I look forward to your reviews.**

**xoxo Royal**


	2. Anonymous

**Chapter 2: Anonymous **

I was here every day to try and find him. My parents death had been big enough to announce on national tv. It had broadcasted all the way into the small town of Radiant Garden. I had tried to tell them not to borrow the money that the man was a fucking drug lord but they were so wrapped up in their drugs that they probably didn't hear me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to leave. That was before I found out that my mother was pregnant with my brother. I blamed myself for the life that he grew up in. The news had said that my parents committed suicide by driving a van into the ocean, the other passenger was my brother.

But the next day when they were going over the story again they didn't mention him. They never said he died, or if he was even still alive. It was as if he just disappeared. That was when I knew was something wrong. I hired a Private Investigator to see if he could trace my baby brother down.

It had been two weeks since I had hired the PI and no word. I was currently down at the local library going through newspaper articles to see if there had been any word on my brother. I had been going to the library for over a month now. In fact I was pretty much well known down there by the small staff.

Everytime I walked in the small library I took my place behind the shelves of books in the tiny creaking plastic chair. There were always stacks of newspapers waiting for me when I came in all thanks to the library staff. Once I had told them my story they weren't wary of me coming in everyday, they were helpful and always gave me the newest newspapers from across Radiant Garden to Twilight Town as far as a small town called the Pride Lands.

I hadn't been there long when my phone started buzzing in my pocket, flipping the phone open I didn't even check to see the number.

"Hello?" I asked flipping through one of the old articles searching for any news about my brother.

"Can we meet?" The voice was distorted and it sounded strangely like a female, or a male it was hard to tell. If it was a female she was a heavy smoker and it showed.

"Sure when?" I questioned pushing the newspaper aside when it didn't reveal anything of importance.

"Twelve tonight. In the alley way where McScrooges Ice Cream shop is." The phone disconnected then. Sighing I put my head in my hands. This could be it... putting away the stack of newspapers I had gathered I left the library and headed to the run down apartment I lived in. I worked at night in a call center but I had recently quit that job in favor of working at a small publishing company. It offered the hours that I needed off the pay wasn't as good as the call center but it was enough to make my bills.

The apartment was tiny housing a small coffee table littered with newspapers and magazines and the latest manuscript that I had been reading.

The kitchen was small and only five feet away from the living room. It was a one bedroom and bathroom apartment but it was enough. Walking to the small fridge I opened it up and pulled out a beer. Anything to calm my nerves. She or he said they would meet me tonight at twelve I just had to wait. I just had to be patient and wait until twelve.


	3. My Nemesis Hayner

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Ok so if you've read chapter 3 and realized that you've already read it before I'm sorry it was annoying the shit out of me! From now on Odd chapters will have either Roxas or Axel in them and Even chapters will feature the Anonymous chapters! Ok so here we go off with I guess technically Chapter 3 this is going to end up confusing even me. Anyway off with chapter 3! Oh and once again this song doesn't belong to me! This is the Eppic version of Mirror it's an amazing song and I encourage everyone to check it out!**

** Chapter 3: My Nemesis Hayner**

** Axel's POV**

_Now, Mirror mirror on the wall_

_And the one that wasn't my reflection that I just saw_

_And would you please be so kind to tell me who that is_

_Because they weren't there when that picture was taken_

_Pretty sure of that; yep, this another hallucination Huh_

I woke up to my phone screaming in my ear with an arm draped over my waist and a face nuzzled in my neck. The first thing I worried about was answering my phone, after looking at the time and caller ID I knew it had to be pretty important for someone to call me at this time of night. "Saix? Is dad ok? Reno?" I asked.

"Everyone's fine. I just wanted to check on you. I was working late and your Father wouldn't tell me what was going on. What happened today?" Saix questioned. I could already see him sitting in the bed beside my father cradling the phone to his ear while he worked on something new.

"Father's making me work with a fucking high schooler! I'm not a _child!_ I'm a grown fucking adult! Its ridicoulous! Saix talk to him for me please he'll listen to you." I knew that I was whining but I didn't care! If someone could change the old coot's mind it would be him.

Sighing he chuckled before answering, "Axel I think this will be good for you. Remember you dropped out of the academy, Hayner will be going right after he graduates. He has a good future ahead of him Axel and your father is worried about you. He just wants to make sure that your in safe hands."

"I'm in safe hands with a _teenager_?" I cried. Seriously what was this world coming to? "He thought we could go in guns blazing and not expect to be shot! He's not cut out for this!"

"That's his best friend Axel. Just think if it was Demyx you'd be upset to. He's helped solve tons of other cases, just trust your father on this one. But if you can't trust him will you at least just trust me?" Damn Saix pulling that motherly figure card on me!

"Fine! But I won't like it!" I hissed before ending the call and diving back under the covers.

"Hey! Come back your warm!" Demyx cried pulling me back until he was curled back up to my chest.

I grumbled as Demyx threw an arm around my waist and trailed a few kisses against my neck. "I'm not Zexion, go do that with him." I growled trying to push my best friend off of me. We had known each other since we were small, and Demyx had been in love with Zexion since the fifth grade!

Demyx had always been close to Zexion. Yet somehow I was the first to know that Demyx was in love with Zexion. No matter what I told him Demyx would always end up at a nearby bar drinking his pain away, have sex with another man, stumble in the apartment drunk and try to feel me up. Normally he would pass out once he had finally ripped my shirt off and I would take him to my bed so that he could sleep.

Once he woke up I always had aspirin and water for him. "But Zexion doesn't love me!" Demyx wailed as I disentangled myself from all the limbs that were trying to trap me.

"Yes he fucking does! Now tell him or I will!" Pulling the covers back over my head I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Demyx whined for a few more minutes before he settled down wrapping an arm around back around my waist and dragging me to his chest.

Several hours later my alarm went off and I rolled Demyx off of me to get up and take a quick shower. He groaned as I went around the room and gathered my clothes. "Get your lazy ass up! Take the aspirin and get to work, and don't keep fucking around with Luxord talk to Zexion!" With that I had picked my clothes up and slammed the bathroom door.

Going to work wasn't going to be easy. I was going to have to teach an English class where my nemesis a sixteen year old by the name of Hayner was. I wanted to be like a little child and stamp my feet and scream! But I couldn't because then Demyx would laugh and take pictures and show everyone because he was an idiot.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I worked at a high class prestigious school called Port Royale High. Odd name but it was known for it's extremely wealthy student body. Seifer was the only one I knew of that had a family full of drug lords. They were well known especially for there Black Market dealings.

Seifer wasn't in any of my classes but his father was constantly bailing him out of detention and fights. All he had to do was wave a little bit of cash around to the school's Headmaster and all was forgiven.

The school was huge a three story school and as luck would have it I was on the top floor. Sighing I trudged my way to the cafeteria located on the first floor for a bite of breakfast.

Hayner wasn't in sight and I thanked my lucky stars until I made it to the very top of the third floor and made it to my room at the end of the hall. I was pretty sure they had done this on purpose. Hayner was sitting in one of the front row seats as I walked in and I tried not to jump.

"He's not going to be at school today... probably not for the next few days either." Hayner mumbled letting his head fall onto the desk.

"You in love with the kid or something?" I questioned setting my things down before going over to the front of my desk and leaning against it.

His face turned a bright red as he shot a glare my way. "What's it to _you? _Got a problem with it?" He growled.

"No I don't have a problem with it, I was just curious. So how do you know he isn't coming to school today?" I asked crossing my arms.

"His doctor called me. Roxas isn't allowed to own a cell phone and apparently I'm not allowed to hang out with him anymore because Seifer is a jealous prick!I don't want him to have to keep suffering, I'm afraid he'll do something drastic Aerith said he wasn't doing good at all. He was starting to get way more depressed than normal." Hayner explained letting his head drop back down on the desk.

The first bell rang and it wasn't long before students started filing in the classroom. The girls chattered and stopped by my desk to flirt while the guys snorted and grumbled as they took their seats to oogle at the girls. It wasn't like I was _trying_ to get them to flirt with me! Hell I was about ten years older than them! Besides this job paid really well I couldn't afford to get fired because a fucking teeny bopping sixteen year old couldn't control her hormones.

Hayner was busy staring out of the window while I taught class, so I just left him alone. He reminded me a lot of Demyx when we were in high school. Demyx would always get the seats either behind Zexion so he could openly gawk at him or at the window so he could just stare at him when he had P.E.

Of course Zexion never participated in any of the sports he was usually found sitting on the bleachers reading. Yet somehow he passed. I left Hayner alone for the day, if he wanted to participate he would. Once class had ended he was the last to finally drag himself out of his seat and slowly pack his stuff.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked as Hayner neared the door.

"Who?" Hayner replied turning his head to look at me. I actually wanted to hug him... what the _hell_ was wrong with me? He just looked so sad! But there was nothing I could do. At least not right now, once we got our warrant then we'd be set to go.

"Aerith." Walking around to the front of my desk I cleared a small space to sit down.

"No nothing more." Throwing his bag over his shoulder he took another step to the door.

"Meet me back here after school. We have to go to my house my family has something they'd like to discuss with us." With a slight nod he was gone. It wasn't like I was excited to go back to my house after school. Digging my phone out of my pocket I scrolled through until I found Saix's number. I didn't want to bother my father and Reno just in case they were in a situation where they couldn't answer their phones.

I had called my father at work once when I was small, he had almost got caught by the drug dealers that he was chasing. When he came home that night he beat the shit out of me. Reno had to stop him, he ended up cracking three of my ribs and breaking my arm. Saix almost left him when he found out how bad he had hurt me.

My father wasn't an angry person but after mom was killed he became a lot harder to the world and to his family. Ever since that day I always called Saix, Father would always call him first to let him know that he was ok.

"Hey Axel you ok?" Saix asked concern lacing his tone. I could hear a muffled hi in the background from one of his employee's who sounded a lot like Aqua.

It wasn't long before the phone was taken away and I heard Aqua giggling. "Hey Axel! How are you and your boyfriend?" She sang as Saix continued calling out for her to give him the phone back.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I growled, "Where's Saix at?"

"You guys would make a cute couple! He's right here." Giggling she handed the phone back to Saix.

"Everything ok?" Saix asked again once it sounded like he had managed to kick Aqua out of his office and lock his door.

"Yeah I was just calling to see if Father or Reno's called yet." I said pacing around the large room. It was lavished with a bookcase filled with all of the students textbooks, a giant cherry wood desk and a real leather rolling chair, all of the desks had their chairs attached to them just like any other school. They had school uniforms but Hayner was the only one I knew of that never wore his.

"They called everything is alright. They were led on a wild goose chase. When they got to the warehouse there were signs of drugs and droplets of blood. He thinks the drug deal and slave auction went on before they got there or a day before because everything was fresh." Saix explained.

Sighing I nodded my head even though he couldn't see it. "Thanks Saix..." With that I disconnected the call and waited for the day to end.

The school day lasted for what seemed like forever and it took Hayner a total of forty minutes to finally get back to my classroom. Not that I was counting the minutes or anything.

Out of breath the door slammed open and Hayner stumbled in. "Sorry, P.E. is my last class and the teachers keep nagging me about wearing a school uniform! I'll take detention everyday before I wear one of those!"

Throwing him my helmet I gathered my things and walked out of the door ahead of him.

"Wrap your arms around my waist." I instructed. Once he had finally managed to wrap them aound my waist I reved the bike up and we headed off. It was only a fifteen minute drive and I felt Hayner's arms slacking on my waist as I drove up to the gate.

Punching the numbers into the small silver keypad the gates opened and we made our way in. Finally we had made our way up to the huge house. Parking the bike Hayner stumbled around his mouth wide open. My helmet was tucked under his arm and once he'd finally stopped gawking I stuffed the helmet back in my bag and started off towards the house.

"Father! We're here!" I called as the maids greeted us at the door and bowed.

"Good afternoon Master Flynn!" They chorused. Grabbing my bag they quickly put it up this time before I started trying to beat up on my brother. Reno was the first one down a big fat stupid smirk on his face. Father was next and he was rubbing his temples.

There would be no room for discussion. "Hayner good to see you again. I hear your doing very well in your studies." Father greeted holding his hand out.

Hayner's face lit up as a small blush creeped across his face, "Yes sir! I'll be ready to start the academy at the end of this year." Hayner was already a senior and he was only sixteen.

"Axel I'm pretty sure Saix has told you everything so this should be brief. We've found nothing so far and my contact is no longer talking so either he's dead or he's going to try and alert Sephiroth. We've come up with another tactic though. This one is going to be more dangerous and requires you to go undercover. Hayner has heard that Seifer will probably be pulling Roxas out of school and keeping him locked up at home, we need you to go in as a home tutor and gather any information that you can.

"Reno's gotten in contact with Zexion and Vexen who have made us a small camera that will attach to your glasses. You'll need to start wearing them at school from now on. I know you have contacts and I know it was a lot of money but I don't want to hear it." _Damn_ Father was good! "We can't let them find this plan out its important!" Gold eyes bore into mine and I took an involuntary step back.

My mouth was dry and wouldn't let me answer so I just settled for a nod. "Here they weren't able to drop them off to us so starting tomorrow you'll need to wear them. Hayner stay as far away from Seifer as possible and I'll have Xion get in touch with Sephiroth to set up the arrangements." After throwing me my glasses he turned on his heel and headed upstairs Reno hot on his heels.

Sighing I turned to Hayner, "Are you ready to go?"

"Father needs him for a bit longer I'll have him dropped off at his house." Reno called back.

Nodding to no one in particular I had one of the maids grab me my bag. Throwing it over my shoulder I began to head out before I was stopped. "He's mine you know!" Hayner said.

Turning around I saw his hands balled into fists. "Who? The kid? Yeah sure." I was tired I didn't have time to fight over the other blond one.

"I'm _serious_! You can't fall in love with him! He's my best friend..."

"Look kid you're fine I'm not going to go steal blondie! I could care less the sooner this case is over with the sooner I can get back on with life," I stated "And the sooner I can stop working on cases with kids."

The way back home was quiet save for the rumbling of my bike. Once I made it inside of the house Demyx was sitting on one the bar stools next to the island his head in his hands. "I can't do it Ax..." He whimpered a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of him.

"Demyx I've had a long day and quite frankly I'm tired. I'll probably see you once again in my bed tonight but that's it! Tell him because if you don't I'm going to call Vexen and tell him you're in love with him!" Vexen had a major crush on Demyx for reasons one couldn't explain or even understand.

Demyx was terrified of the creepy platinum blond haired man. Frankly so was everyone else but like Zexion he was extremely smart. "You wouldn't!" He challenged as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Tomorrow! I'll even call Zexion to make sure that you've done it and if you haven't I'll call Vexen!" Face turning red Demyx stabbed his ice cream with his spoon and nodded.

"Fine!" With that I was off to my room shedding my clothes as I went. Tomorrow, I wished it would never come. Not only was I teaching classes but now I was going to have home tutor a drug lords slave, and on top of that make sure that Demyx professed his undying love for Zexion... it was going to be a long day!

**A/N: Ok well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting 3 chapters at once, so yaay that's never happened before! Anyway I'm done on with chapter 4!**


	4. Anonymous Part 2

** Chapter 4: Anonymous **

Twelve couldn't come fast enough! I attempted to read the manuscript that had been on my coffee table for about a week. I tried to read it really I did but when I was so close to finding my brother, I couldn't seem to get into the story.

I wasn't even really sure what it was about only that it was quiet boring. I wasn't even an English major, course I never finished college, but I knew I could write circles around this guy! McScrooges was only about a ten minute walk so once the clock hit 11:50 I was already donning my black trench coat. I had the door locked within seconds and I was hurrying down the stairs and out of the small apartment.

Hookers lined the street their skirts short enough to show the thongs riding up their asses. There were even some men who were dressed for the occasion. They were leaning in car windows sticking money in their pants, while the women collected the money and stuffed it in their bras.

There were couples leading their Pets around a spiked collar around the Pet's neck and a leather leash attaching to the collar. Every single guy I saw I looked to see if any of them was my brother. I didn't want him to end up like this, I didn't care what I had to do. Hurrying through the Red Light District of Radiant Garden I finally made my way to McScrooges. The letters were decorated in pinks, blues and greens all of it a sickening neon color. It made my head hurt but the locals who lived down close to the Red Light loved this place. During the day it was a normal attraction great for families but during the night once everyone was asleep and the doors were locked it became something grotesque and unspeakable.

Slipping through the alley I was met with my PI he or she I could never tell was taller than I was. Always hiding behind oversized clothing with a hoodie on that covered their face.

"Just on time." The voice came from the horribly oversized clothing and I wondered if all the clothes made them that much taller. Perhaps it was a she and she was wearing heels to make her short stature even taller. Or maybe it was a he and he was just gifted with height unlike myself. Either way I always like to imagine who my PI might be, male or female?

"Wouldn't you be when it concerns someone that you love?" I questioned. The hoodie nodded and held out a small tablet. My PI very rarely talked, instead most messages were relayed to be my a small tablet. They were usually videos or snippets of newspaper clippings that were detailing what had happened the day he went missing. This time it was a small video, something that must have been shot maybe days or weeks ago.

It was of a run down school building and it was quiet for sometime save the birds chirping and the frogs croaking. Whoever it was, was waiting patiently for something to happen. I noticed a limousine parked in the parking lot of the school building. It wasn't long and there was movement, a man with silver or perhaps it was white, it was so hard to tell was dragging what looked like my brother out of the school.

They were close enough to the school that I could see a lot of what was going on but not so close I could hear what they were talking about. A cry erupted from my brother and the man silenced him by slapping him across the face. He said something to him and my brother nodded his eyes shining. Opening the door he climbed in and just like that they were gone. Scrolling past the video I saw a note that my PI had written for me.

_This school was here in Radiant Gardens. I've tried getting in to ask them about what happened that day but no one will tell me anything. The name of the school is Radiant High perhaps you can get some more information than I could. Your brothers they may take pity on you and offer any information they have regarding that day. The video was taken several weeks ago one of my contacts somehow stumbled upon it and informed me of it._

_The school isn't too far from your apartment, let me know of any information they give you no matter how small it is. I'll continue to do my part and search for where he might be located now._

Looking up I saw a gloved hand reaching out for the tablet. I handed it back soundlessly and nodded. We parted ways soon after but not before I fished out a few hundred dollar bills and handed them to him or her. I would figure it out before or after we found Roxas. But right now my first priority was finding my brother.

**A/N: Whelp there we go with chapter 4! Anyone got any guesses as to who are mystery people are? If not that's ok to you only get one guess. If you want to guess now that's fine you can put it in a review or PM me. **

**xoxo Royal**


	5. Tutor

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm so sorry guys! If you didn't already know the reason why I haven't posted in a while is because I had to send my laptop back in. Same reason I plugged the charger in and it said, plugged in not charging. So I took it back under warranty and instead of a bad battery they thought this time it might be the port. Soooo after about a week it got shipped back to me and is now working again, so here's hoping I don't have to send it back and this problem is fixed! Anyway I had to get ready for Akuroku day to so I went ahead and finished the monster of a one shot I was working on. If you haven't read it I encourage you to go check it out, it's called You Found Me. So here we go guys chapter 5 enjoy!**

**Oh and side note to the wonderful and patient ZexyKiba I'm working on that one shot for you! The wondeful ZexyKiba has requested me to write a story based on when Demyx and Zexion get together from Vampire's Blood. So when I'm done I hope you guys will check it out! Anyway back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

** Chapter 5: Tutor **

** Roxas POV**

_Same situation, another day, my condition is still unchanged_

_Don't have the power to look away_

_No sense of humor, but why am I laughing maniacally_

_They must of forged my signature, because that's not my writing_

_Who brings a bag of stones into a house_

_With M I double RORS it went disastrous._

Aerith woke me up probably three or fours later. She had tied a tourniquet to my arm and was holding the needle filled with Amber to me. Rubbing bleary eyes I took the needle from her hand and quickly injected it into my arm. I hissed at the slight warmth and then ice cold that followed with the drug. Aerith was trying to be strong for me but I could tell that she was hurting just as much as I was. I didn't want to be like this, I had never imagined my life was going to turn out like this.

"Hide it from me... please I want to quit." I said burying my face in Areith's lap.

"He'll just drug you again though... you know what happened the last time." She whispered running fingers through my hair.

I did know what happened the last time. He had almost overdosed me on the drug. Areith had later told me that they had to shock my heart a total of three times before it started beating again. Another shock put me back on rhythm and the whole time Seifer was more worried about the money the visit was going to cost them.

They were fucking rich what did they _care? _But apparently they cared a lot... that was how the scars got on my back the first time. I had been just released from the hospital later that day because of Seifer.

The doctors were wary about letting me go but they all turned blind eyes and gave Seifer's father the release papers after he flashed around a wad of cash. I begged them when everyone was gone to let me stay but they promptly ignored me. I didn't want to go back I showed them the bruises and scars that I had gotten but still they turned around and left.

Closing my eyes I tried hard to push that day out of my mind and focus on the drug as it was taking effect. Red swirled around in my vision along with blues, greens and yellows until it started taking root and forming into a giant mushroom.

Giggling I reached out and swatted the smoke mushroom away before rolling out of Areith's lap and taking her hand in mine. "Fingers... fingers." I quietly sang rubbing them against my cheek. "There so soft!"

I continued rubbing them against my cheek until another pictured formed. "The mushroom man is back!" I cried jumping up and running around the room. I made it into the bathroom that was attatched to my room and hopped in the bathtub. It was full of water but when I banged my head against the rim I yelped and crawled in the pirate ship.

Areith rushed in and I giggled. "What are you doing?" She asked with a small smile, the smile she flashed me didn't look right on her face. Something was wrong and it tugged at my heart.

Instead of voicing my concern I laughed, "What does it look like? I'm navigating this pirate ship! Hey Areith, I love you."

"I love you to Roxas. Come out of the bath ah I mean the ship before you hurt yourself ok?" She said tugging at my hand.

Nodding I scrambled out and lay on my stomach holding my arms up. "Drag meeeee!" I squealed. "Hey Areith! There coming for me you know, Organization XIII they said they would be coming for me tonight. I have to be ready!"

Running into my room I scooped up a nearby bag and threw open my closet. Trench coats littered the closet and when I turned around I was in a room filled with blackness and white. I was in the World That Never Was! I had been in this place so many times the before, I was here in the castle I was back home!

The door opened and I jumped at the sound, as Seifer walked in. I giggled and waved, "Hiiii Seifer! How are you?" I giggled as he sauntered over and pressed his lips against mine. I was no longer in the castle but that was ok because now Seifer was here and he made everything better. He made taking the drug worth it.

I didn't want the kiss to stop, so I plunged my tongue in his awaiting mouth. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him on top of me as we fell on the bed and we rolled around a few minutes kissing and touching. Pulling back Seifer grinned and patted my head, "Your not going to school anymore. I'm keeping you home."

I laughed and nodded, of _course_ I was staying home! With another sloppy kiss Seifer left the room leaving Areith and I alone again. "You hear that?" I cried throwing my arms up."I'm staying home with you!" Jumping up I squealed and ran around the room until Areith pulled me back.

"Roxas this isn't good! Ask him to go to school, you need to go to school!" She cried shaking me. I didn't understand why would I need to go to school? I had Areith and that was all I needed Areith and... and Seifer! They were the only friends that I had and needed. Grabbing Areith's hand I fell back onto the bed and curled up in her lap.

"Promise me Roxas you'll ask Seifer if you can go to school." Areith said grabbing my hand.

"Promise." I whispered before falling asleep. The thing about the drug was that it made me sleepy. When I woke up next I was still lying in bed, the birds were chirping and I knew it was way past eight. I hadn't woke up in time... damn it! Areith was going to kill me.

Sitting up I looked over to see Areith and Seifer staring at me. "Good morning Seifer, Areith." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Taking a small step forward I wobbled a moment before regaining my balance. "I should get my clothes on... school has probably already started." I chuckled looking around for my clothes. The night before was a blur. I had, had my fix but I was looking for my next one. I was always looking for my next one. But it wasn't time yet... oh god it wasn't time yet but how I wished it was. Only the drug made me feel alive, made me feel invincible!

"So cute." Seifer laughed cupping my face. "Your not going to school anymore. After you whored yourself out the last time I don't trust you. But I will allow you a tutor, I just want to warn you though if you whore yourself out to him I'll know." As if on cue the doorbell rang. We stood there for a few minutes before one of the maids brought who was to be my tutor upstairs.

Long fire red hair, with toxic green eyes. Pale skin stretched over a sharp angular face along with two dark purple upside down tear drop tattoos under each eye. He was tall and lean wearing a white V neck tee and black blazer. A pair of dark wash jeans and black rimmed glasses, all he was missing now was a fucking trench coat... and oh my god he had biker boots!

This was my _tutor? _I was trying hard not to drool so instead I looked down at the floor. "This is Roxas, he's the one your going to be tutoring. Rox come here!" Seifer barked and I scuttled over my head still down until fingers lifted my chin up. "Don't be to stupid for the tutor today ok?" With that he kissed me. Arms wound around my waist and pulled me close, his tongue quickly invaded my mouth caressing every inch.

It was wet and gross and I wanted to throw up! My tutor was fucking _watching! _This was so embarrassing. After finally pulling away I walked Seifer to the door and wished him a good day at school, but on the inside I was wishing he would crash and fucking burn!

"Roxas remember what happened at the hospital when you overdosed? How much trouble you were in when we got home?" Seifer asked.

I nodded dropping my head. Of _course_ I remembered, the pain that I was in. It was unbearble and I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw. But no one came to save me, the pain only got worse and worse.

"I'm serious whore yourself out to him you fucking slut and I'll do the same but only worse."

I nodded again trying hard not to let the tears that I was holding back fall. I was _terrified_, he was going to hurt me. He was going to try and kill me!

Going back inside I went upstairs and offered my tutor something to drink. Shaking his head I led him out of my bedroom and into one of the studies. There was a table and two chairs that had been set up probably the night before, along with books, papers and pens. I thanked Areith internally as we made our way over and sat down.

**Axel's POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked slipping the glasses on as I took one of the family's cars up to the drug lords residence. They had given me a small hearing aid and told me that it had been rigged so they could communicate with me. The glasses had a camera in them and now I was hard of hearing apparently... sexy.

"Of course this'll work! Besides we're here if you get killed we'll have it all on camera!" Reno's voice crackled into the small earpiece. Lovely.

"Reno! Don't tell your brother that!" Saix cried. The chattering went on until I drove up to the giant mansion where I told everyone to shut the hell up!

As soon as I parked the car and opened the door I was greeted with a giant burly man standing in front of me. "Names Axel I'm the tutor here for Roxas." I greeted sticking my hand out.

The man grunted and turned walking towards the front door. "Um... I think he expects you to follow him." Reno whispered.

"No shit Sherlock." I hissed. The man turned around to send me a questioning glance and I smiled kindly back. "What?"

Turning around he led me to the house before standing post at the front of the door again. I was going to ask if I should just go in but he had already pushed the doorbell for me. Ok... so why was someone coming to my car door again? They were drug lords... that's _why! _I was greeted by one of the maids who bowed before letting me in.

Closing the door behind me I was taken into the living room where they asked me to set my things down. After all but strip searching me they let me go saying they would return my bag to me once they had checked it. Upstairs I saw the man I had been looking for, if the people beforehand had seen the hearing aid they didn't mention it.

I was greeted with a malnourished blond haired child who was staring at the floor. You could see his ribs and small bruises dotted his body, skin was stretched over bone and I could hear the audible gasp from the hearing aid. He wasn't even wearing long sleeves, just a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt... fucking drug lords!

That blond haired bastard chuckled before walking over to Roxas. "This is Roxas, he's the one your going to be tutoring. Rox come here!" Seifer barked. He hurried over as Seifer placed a hand under his chin and lifted it up so that he was looking at him. "Don't be to stupid for the tutor today ok?" He growled before capturing his lips in a kiss.

A brown haired girl wearing scrubs turned to look at me mouthing, "Sorry." I just shook my head, I sort of expected him to be like this. I mean this was his _toy_ after all. After the display of affection had finally ended Roxas walked him down the stairs and outside.

Once he was gone the woman turned to me and stuck her hand out. "My name is Areith." She whispered a small smile lighting up her face. She had green eyes and only came up to my chest. She was wearing a pair of soft pink scrubs and was barefooted, but I wasn't sure if that was by her own choice or not. So this was the Areith that Hayner had been talking about...she was pretty but I was more focused on her patient.

He wasn't gone long before he padded upstairs and awkwardly offered me something to drink. When I declined he showed me to one of the studies that had been set up. The bedroom that we had been in before was large housing a bed with two wardrobes set up. It was oddly bare, but the study had plush carpet and a long table with books set up and papers with pens and pencils along with two chairs.

There were two bookcases on either side of the room filled to the brim with large volumes of books. Some of them looked so ancient that one touch would make them crumble while others looked brand new, obviously this place was well used. There in the far corner of the study was a larger much nicer table with a plush rolling chair and a sleek computer atop the table.

Roxas never met my gaze as he pulled one of the loose pieces of papers to him and waited for me to sit. Once seated I was greeted with a cacophony of voices from the hearing aid. I couldn't discern what they were trying to tell me until Father screamed at them to shut the hell up!

"Ask him why he's staying at home!" Reno cried before Father shut him up.

"No! You only ask him what I tell you to! Axel if you would please lean your head to the right just a little bit please. There!" He cried as I leaned my head in the direction I was asked. "See that, those are cameras watching his every move. Until they start to trust us just tutor him." I didn't think to add that they would probably never trust us and get rid of the cameras but I did as he asked.

"When you were in school what grade were you?" I asked pulling one of the many books towards me.

It seemed to startle him and he jumped his face heating to a bright red. "Um grade eleven! I was in English III and I was also enrolled in a language class though I forget which one... I had math to... um I'm sorry..." When our eyes met I noticed something off right away.

The beautiful cerulean blue eyes were glassy, what had he been taking? He didn't look high but at the same time... his eyes said something different. His eyes would twitch and he would look around the room unfocused. Was he looking for his next fix? What was going on?

"Here are his textbooks, these are all the classes that he was enrolled in." Areith said coming in carrying a tray. I hadn't even seen her leave but apparently she had and with her she carried my messenger bag and hopefully my laptop. Setting the tray down she each gave us a mug of what seemed to be hot chocolate and let the messenger bag slide off her arm setting it gently next to me.

Opening the bag there indeed sat my laptop. I pulled the books forward looking at the titles but out the corner of my eye I saw Roxas staring at Areith as if they were having a silent conversation. At least he wasn't wearing shackles... but in all honesty I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Of course they had bypassed the password and taken it down... I guess if I was going to come everyday they were going to check my laptop.

My real laptop was at home currently in Zexion's possession along with my phone. They had gotten me a prepaid phone and if anyone were to ask well I was a teacher danmit I could barely afford rent!

"So Roxas ready to get started?" I asked sliding my bag off to the side and flipping through the textbook.

Roxas was a bright young man, in all honesty he shouldn't have been in eleventh grade he should have been higher. The work I had given him was to easy and it showed as he jotted down the answers lightning fast.

His eyes lit up when I gave him things that he would need for college now that interested him! Areith praised him and he seemed so giddy as every question he got was right. How the hell was he still stuck in here? He should have been able to find a way out but then again when a drug lord held your contract of freedom there weren't but a few ways to get out and most of them were in a body bag.

I concluded our session after about six hours in, I wanted to make sure to be as far away when Seifer returned home. Plus I needed to get back to Father and the others. No one stopped me as I left so I was free to get in my car and take off down the road.

I turned the radio on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Once I was home one of Father's men escorted me in the house before going to check out the decoy car. I left my belongings with one of the maids who delivered it to one of our Nerds as I called them, they were our tech geeks who could get through the most encrypted password, to see if there were any bugs on the device. They once as a joke messed around with the FBI's website and then blamed it on the IRS. Surprisingly they never found out who had really done it.

I even had to go so far as changing clothes and taking off my glasses. Dressed in fresh clothes and leaving the old ones with the maids I headed upstairs to my Father's study. There Saix greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Father was less impressed with my well being.

"We'll know in about thirty minutes if you were bugged. My guess is your car was. That guy with the brown stringy hair was probably the one that did it." We didn't have to wait long before we got word that my car was in fact clean. My computer however was another story, I wouldn't be able to use it except when I was with Roxas. Good thing it wasn't my actual computer.

"He was so malnourished..." Hayner whispered as everyone buzzed around Xaldin the one who had inspected my car. He had long black hair in dreadlocks and was one of my father's most trusted employees well besides Saix of course.

"That mother fucker didn't even care, did you see his eyes? They were so glassy..." I sighed and sank down in one of the seats offered to me.

"He's feeding him drugs." Hayner whispered cradling his head in his hands. So much love and devotion this child had for his best friend. "Did you see the track marks on his arms?" Hayner asked.

I hadn't been paying attention and if I had, I had probably forgotten. Those eyes they were beautiful in real life compared to what the picture had shown. Even in their glassy state there was something to be desired... and I didn't feel bad. If I got this child out alive I was going to take him as my own. I wouldn't let Hayner have him! I would consume him until there was nothing more. I would be the only drug that he would ever need.

**A/N: I so hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me a while to get back in the groove of this story after being away for so long and I kinda accidently erased what I had trying to save it on a flash drive sooooo anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I feel like I got back in the groove of this story so anyway on to chapter 6 and don't forget to review and let me know what you think! **

**xoxo Royal**


	6. Anonymous Part 3

** Chapter 6: Anonymous**

Once I talked to the school about getting an interview with them on the day that my brother disappeared they were hesitant. But I understood why, he had been kidnapped by someone and they didn't want to admit that it happened on their watch.

"What if it was someone that you loved?" I screamed over the phone just as the line disconnected.

Grabbing another beer from the fridge I popped the top and picked up the manuscript I needed to read. How many beers had I drank already? I think I had lost count. Was this the fifth one? I looked over the manuscript before I threw the papers up in the air letting them scatter over the room.

In my minds eye I could see my brother... I could see him and touch him. Feel that he was flesh and bone just like I was, "I'm so sorry... I'm trying. I'm coming for you..." I whispered just as my phone started crying out.

Scrambling around I grabbed my phone and hit the answer button. "Hello?" The voice was timid and soft spoken.

"Yes! Hello?" I called.

"Your the guy that called earlier right? I'm one of the teachers here... I saw what happened that day. I can't talk long don't ask questions just listen! Your brother was kidnapped by drug lords. Your parents owed them money and a lot of it," This was all information I knew of course.

"Once they were killed they came to collect on your parent's debt which of course was your brother. I'm not sure if they know your alive or not, a lot of the police are on their side so be careful in who you trust. I'm afraid my time is up... I hope you find him... I mean Roxas... Good luck to you." The line disconnected once again and I sank down to the floor.

Roxas... his name was Roxas. "Roxas." I couldn't help but say the name to test it out. I was going to call my PI really I was but I wanted time to think about my mystery brother Roxas. I knew what he looked like but I never knew his name. Every website I went to, or every channel I flipped to on the news no one was reporting it.

It was as if he didn't even exist! But what if he didn't? What if I was hallucinating? No I couldn't be for that one instant on the news he was alive, he existed! My innocent little brother, I wasn't there for him. Blindly I reached for the phone. What if something happened to me and I didn't call my PI or something happened to the teacher because the phone lines had been tapped. The teachers were so scared to talk to me.

I had to move... but I was so tired after five beers I was exhausted. My fingers skated over the numbers. Tears blinded my vision as I hit the call button. My nerves had been on edge all day trying to talk to those fucking teachers only to get no response. There was a gruff hello and I sobbed into the phone.

"Roxas... his name is Roxas." I whispered before snapping the phone shut and crying.

**A/N: Rawr! Has to be done kiddos haha anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! Sooo anyone have any guesses so far? I'll announce a few chapters before when the contest will be ending. So until you hear from me it's still on. If you want to submit your guesses early you certainly may, either in a review or pm whichever you prefer. But remember you only get one guess on who are 2 mystery people are! So leave me a review and let me know what you think if it's to hard to guess please let me know I'll drop more hints if need be I'm just trying not to all but give it away, anyway review let me know what you think! **

**xoxo Royal**


	7. Rescue Me

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but I've been really busy. I just finished Our First Encounter which is a Demyx and Zexion story about how they got together which was based off Vampire's Blood. ZexyKiba requested it so I hope you guys will check it out. Anyway here we go with chapter 7 let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Also credit to the song goes to Eppic! **

** Chapter 7: Rescue Me**

** Roxas POV**

_Mirror Mirror on the wall,_

_I'm no puppet but what's with these wires_

_They don't seem to be coming off_

I was missing my tutor. I knew I shouldn't have been but I was. He was so kind to me even as the drugs were taking their toll on my body he overlooked it. He had to have known it was hard not to see. I tried desperately though to keep the track marks hidden under long clothes.

After my tutor had left Aerith bustled in to clean the study up helped push me into my room. She hurriedly gave me a needle and went back into the study to clean. My veins were weak and collapsed easily. Rolling my pants leg up I tied a tourniquet around my ankle and searched for a small vein in my foot. Once I found one I stuck the needle in and let the liquid drug rush into my body. I didn't like anyone having to watch me. Sometimes I was so hungover that Aerith was the one that had to inject me again, but I still hated her having to see me like this.

Hated that she had to be the one who fed me the drug at times. To wake me up even so I could take it. I wanted to be clean, I wanted to be a normal teenager again. I wanted to be normal. I wondered why my parents hadn't taken me with them when they committed suicide. I didn't want to be this person anymore. But I couldn't just suddenly stop, I couldn't run away because he would do everything in his power to find me and punish me... and besides it looked like no one was coming to rescue you me anyway.

Or worse he would try and hurt Aerith. I loved Aerith she was like my sister instead of my doctor. I would never let them hurt her not ever! She had done so much for me, she had risked just about everything to stay with me.

After cleaning the study she bustled into the room taking the empty needle and and placing a small cap on it before discarding it. By the time Seifer came home I was sleeping. I was so tired, I couldn't help it.

He dragged me down the stairs that night by my hair. I was bruised and I think I landed on my shoulder wrong. After forcing me to have sex with him, which made me bleed, he left me alone crying and in pain. That whole night he wouldn't let Aerith tend to my wounds or even see me. Amber wasn't even there to greet me, so I lay there on the bed sweating and in pain.

The pain was amplified because my body was trying to detox from the drug. Sweat poured down my face as I buried my face in my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. I didn't want Seifer to hear me, I was afraid of the whipping that I would receive.

Somewhere around two in the morning I started to lose my mind. I was started seeing pink elephants and blue tigers stalking around my bed. Fire erupted in the closet burning everything down to ash as I sat there and watched. Trying to convince myself that this wasn't real was next to impossible.

I could feel the heat from the fire as it licked its way across the room and to the curtains. The smoke was cloying as I tried not to inhale. The tiger and elephant had disappeared. Raw fear gripped my heart as I tried hard to hold in the scream of pain as the fire licked its way up my body. Finally when I could hold it no more I screamed as loud as I could, Aerith was the first to break the door down.

I was writhing on the bed screaming as she hurriedly covered my mouth. "Fire, fire, fire!" I cried gripping onto her arms tightly.

"Shhh, Roxas quiet calm down. There's no fire." I tried to convince myself that there wasn't any but I couldn't do it. I knew it was the side effects of not taking Amber, and if I wasn't taking it every few hours then I started to detox. By four in the morning I had stopped screaming and instead I was sweating profusely.

Instead of seeing fire I felt like I was on fire. Once Seifer found Aerith in my room he growled and told her he'd take care of her later. Even now I could still hear the screams as they filled the entire house. If I wasn't sweating so much I'd be crying so instead I let my pores cry for me.

Once the clock hit six in the morning the screams had stopped, my body had stopped sweating and the hallucinations were gone. For now at least. The bed was still drenched in sweat when Seifer slammed open the door with Aerith hurrying behind him. Her eye was already black and bruises were already blooming all over the exposed skin that I could see. I wanted to reach out to her but I knew I couldn't not yet anyway.

My shoulder had been long forgotten but now it started to ache just as bad if not worse now that the sweating and hallucinations were subsiding. With all the thrashing and writhing around the bed I knew I had hurt my shoulder even worse. I didn't think that it was broken but I was pretty sure that my shoulder had came out of place.

I tried to turn my head to see but I had to grit my teeth to keep from crying out. "It's swollen that's for sure. Would you like me to pop it back into place for you?" Seifer crooned walking over and running his fingers through sweat soaked hair.

Nodding was all I could do as my voice was hoarse from screaming. He grinned so maliciously at me that I wished I had never agreed. Instead of pushing it back into place he only grabbed my shoulder and squeezed until I screamed tears pouring down my face. "You fucking slut!" He cried over my screaming, "Why would I help you? Shut up!" A punch came to my gut and I tried hard to stop the screaming.

Instead I whimpered curling up into the fetal position no matter how badly my arm hurt. After calling me more names he finally left me to get ready for school. Aerith was by my side the instant he was gone. "I hate him!" I hissed as warm fingers brushed my bangs back. "I hope he dies slowly and painfully!"

"Shh I know, I know Roxas. It's ok calm down before he comes back I don't want him hurting you anymore." She whispered kissing my forehead. "Once he's gone we'll get your arm back in place and I have a sling that we'll put it in ok?"

"How bad?" I asked my eyes never leaving hers ignoring the question.

She shook her head little droplets of tears flying from her face. "Better than you sweetie. I'm not worried about me I'm worried about you."

"I don't give a shit about what happens to me! I care about you!" I cried trying hard to sit up but finding it damn near impossible with the way my body was feeling. It felt like a train had run over me. Seifer wasn't long in taking a shower before he stomped into his bedroom. Aerith hurried to the side of the bed as he made his way into my bedroom fully dressed for school.

"Get the fuck up you whore!" He growled. "Don't even try to help him." His eyes slid to Aerith who had made a step towards me but backed up. Forcing every part of my body to work together I managed to sit up.

The doorbell rang shattering the small window of silence. Sweat was pouring off my body as Seifer grunted and stalked off towards the door. Aerith rushed over to my side as I listened to Seifer and my tutor exchange pleasantries. "We'll have to get you fixed up before he sees you." She whispered and I knew she meant my tutor.

If he saw me like this then he'd probably rush off to call the police, and if he tried to do that then Siefer would have him killed. Or worse. Grabbing onto a pillow I crushed it in between my good hand as she shoved my shoulder back in place. I tried not to scream as tears continued to pour down my cheeks.

By the time my tutor and Seifer had made it upstairs my arm was snugly fitted in a sling and I was dressed in a fresh new set of clothes. Aerith had done my makeup so that the bruises weren't at least showing on my face. Seifer nodded his approval from behind and after another display of disgusting affection that had me almost barfing in Seifer's mouth he left me.

Aerith had left us at some point to get the study ready I imagined so that left me with just my sexy red haired tutor. Wearing a tight fitting black sweater over sculpted muscles it was complemented by a pair of blue jeans and the same biker boots peeking out underneath. Taking off his leather jacket I offered to lay it on my bed until he left. Agreeing he handed over his jacket as I hurriedly placed it on my bed.

"By the way I never introduced myself. Names Axel, got it memorized?" He asked tapping his temple with a toothy grin.

Nodding I tried hard to keep from drooling. I knew he was trying hard not focus too much on my arm so I laughed trying to make it sound as light as possible before speaking. "I fell down the stairs." He didn't believe me for an instant. How many people had used that same cliched line?

The tension was thick as we tried to make awkward conversation. Taking his glasses off he rubbed his eyes. I knew he wanted to call me out, knew he wanted to shake me and probably call me crazy but he did none of those things. Instead he closed his eyes, sighed and then grinned.

"Are you ready to start?" He asked holding out a hand. I flinched and nodded when I realized he wasn't going to hit me. "Little jumpy today aren't we?"

Quickly I shook my head and led him into the study that Aerith had finished setting up. Aerith left us for about ten minutes, when she came back she had a tray with coffee and cookies on it. I declined but we couldn't keep Axel from chowing down. "Did you bake these?" He asked around a mouthful of cookie.

Giggling Aerith nodded, "You like them?"

"There amazing!" He cried slurping the coffee before taking another huge bite of cookie. Axel set me up again like yesterday giving me sheets to work on, we stopped a few hours in to eat lunch and then resumed our work. After six hours Axel packed up and left.

This went on for about three weeks. Fall turned into winter and even when it was snowing he still came and saw me. Fat flakes were drifting down outside as I pulled the notebook I had been working on out. Aerith had left us long enough to go and get hot chocolate. She had been gone for about five minutes which was turning into six when out of the corner of my eye I could see Axel staring at me.

"There not here... maybe he trusts me." He muttered toxic green eyes switching back to mine. Sending me a blinding smile I tried hard to calm my heart as it did a little flip flop in my chest and then went straight into overdrive as he leaned over the table his face inches from mine.

How was I supposed to know the snow had been gathering, that they had decided to cancel school? I wasn't a mind reader, I never watched tv. I was barely even allowed outside of the house. Axel pressed his lips to mine and that's when all hell broke loose. His lips were warm and chapped from the cold but he tasted like cigarettes, coffee and something spicy that was just Axel.

The screaming started then because one minute my lips were pressed against Axel's and the next I was being thrown on the ground. Seifer's face was red as he growled out curses and began to kick me. "Stop it!" That was Axel. No one had ever defended me before, I would have been more excited had Seifer not called Laexus to hold Axel back.

Seifer dragged me down the stairs like he had a few weeks ago. Once there he made sure to keep calling me names as he opened the door and drug me on the concrete. It ripped at my shirt causing me to bleed, I knew where we were headed. I tried to struggle but my head was fuzzy and I felt like I had a concussion.

My arms were heavy like lead along with my legs. A rope was tied tightly around my wrists until it made my wrists bleed. He did the same thing with my legs and it wasn't long until I felt the first hit. I screamed in pure agony. The snowflakes did nothing to stop the pain as I was whipped again.

The first time this happened to me I had been sent to the hospital because Seifer had overdosed me on Amber. I wished those doctors would have never saved me. That day he took me home and tied me to two wooden posts. The posts were in the middle of the yard so that everyone who looked out could see me being punished. The posts were about a foot apart from each other with metal rings drilled in on the top and bottom.

He would tie my arms to the rings and force me on my knees and then tie my legs to the other set of rings. After that he would either strip off my shirt or he would just start whipping me. I had only seen the whip he used one time. It was a black leather whip that branched off into four smaller looking whips.

The sound that it made reverberated across the yard as I let out another high pitched scream. Tears were streaming down my face making it hard to see. The snow was coming down hard chilling me to the bone as the whip came down again. I could feel the blood pouring down my back as Seifer whipped me again and again.

I wasn't sure how long the whipping went on for, I just knew that when I felt that there wasn't any skin left on my back he stopped. The one time Seifer had abused me he untied me so that's what I was waiting for. Instead he came around front and punched me in the face over and over, as I tried to hide my face his fists continued pounding me until my eyes were swelled shut.

Blood welled up in my mouth and I spit it out praying to god that I didn't hit Seifer. "I'm sorry." I whimpered. The warmth that I felt was it blood or tears? I couldn't tell.

Laughing he grabbed my face and turned me towards where I assumed he was standing. "Do you think I give a shit now you fucking whore? I saw what you did! Stay here and die for all I care! Aerith isn't going to come help you now I'll make sure of that." And with that he was gone.

How long was I out there? I was hungry and my body was freezing and tired. Warm hands tugged at the binds and I dropped to the ground as blackness washed over my consciousness.

**Axel's POV**

I didn't mean to kiss him, I swear I didn't it just happened. His lips were warm and soft against mine just like I had imagined they would be. The man that hired me, his name was Seifer I think barged in and ripped us apart.

After dragging Roxas downstairs I hurried behind them. Just as soon as I got to the door and threw it open Aerith was standing there. "Don't go out there. Leave just go out the backdoor please it'll be easier that way." She said. That's when the screaming started. "Please no!"

Rushing past her into the snow I was soon tackled to the ground, my glasses coming off and skidding to a stop.

"Axel run! Now's not the time go!" Reno cried. Without my glasses it was hard to see what was going on but the screams were clue enough. "Go we can see everything go!"

Doing as I was told I headed back inside tracking snow and dirt. The man that Seifer had called to stop me was easily distracted. After knocking him out I headed down the stairs. No one was following me so I headed out of the back door and towards my bike. I made it home fast as I took all the back roads in case they tried to send anyone after me.

Once at my father's house I scurried inside leaving my bag with the maids and running upstairs. Demyx was silently sobbing on Zexion, the two idiots had finally gotten together which I knew they would. Zexion was holding Demyx close rubbing his back and murmuring soothing words.

Even my father was shaking his head holding Saix close. Reno's face was even paler than it normally was and Hayner was seething mad.

Wordlessly Reno turned the laptop around and hit the play button. I saw my glasses fall and then I watched as Seifer first tied Roxas to two wooden beams and then proceeded to beat him with a whip. Over and over I could hear him screaming at the top of his lungs. The footage went on for a solid twenty minutes before he finally put the whip down. I thought that would be it but it was far from over.

He screamed profanities at him calling him a whore and slut before punching him and kicking over and over until his eyes were swollen shut. I thought he would cut the ropes off of him but he didn't he just left him there.

About an hour passed before Aerith stumbled into the picture carrying a black gym bag. She hurried over as fast as she could and cut the ropes, then dragged him under the armpits to the closed gate before collapsing

There was no way in hell I was going to leave him like this! Reno could only nod before I was taking off. Grabbing the keys to Reno's car I dashed outside, the snow was thick on the ground and the tires squealed when I tried to go to fast but I couldn't stop myself. I had to get to Roxas. I noticed that Hayner hadn't followed me and that surprised me.

He was always saying how much he loved him, and how he was going to be with Roxas but when it came down to going into the lions den he wanted no part. Granted I didn't give anyone much time. I made it there in record time hurrying out of the car to see Roxas and Aerith still lying in the same spot.

The snow was steadily falling and it was covering their bodies. Roxas was looking a lot paler than normal. Grabbing the gates I shook them as hard as I could. They creaked and groaned but I was able to push them open and step inside. Roxas was the first one I grabbed picking him up and placing him in the backseat. Aerith was next but she was awake enough that I helped her in the front seat of the car and buckled her in before heading off back to the mansion.

There was about an inch of snow on the ground and it didn't seem to be letting off anytime soon. Once the car was parked safely, I opened the door and helped Aerith out. "Get Roxas." She whispered.

Cradling Roxas close to my body I tried to share my body heat until we got into the house. Hayner met us right off the bat arms crossed and promising murder.

"Give him to me." He growled holding his arms out.

"Fuck off little boy." I hissed cradling Roxas closer. He was mine and I wasn't about to give him up. The only way I would walk away from him is if he told me he didn't want to see me ever again. Even then I probably wouldn't leave him alone for long.

Letting out an animalistic cry he charged me but Reno grabbed him and pulled him back. "Let me go!" He screamed reaching around Reno.

Chuckling I headed upstairs and deposited Roxas in my old bedroom, making sure that he was lying on his belly. He was still bleeding and I wasn't sure how to proceed from here. His back was marked from the whips and it went down past his lower back and probably to the top of his butt.

He had track marks all over his body and bruises to go with it. Aerith came in a few minutes later after I had managed to cut Roxas shirt off. Helping her over to the king sized bed she climbed on and closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come." She whispered groggily.

"We can help you." I started but she cut me off.

"Your just a tutor I know you're trying but please drive us back. Once Seifer finds us gone he's going to start looking for Roxas and he's not going to give up." Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were getting heavy as she kept closing them and forcing them open.

"My father's a cop don't worry we're going to keep you safe. We've been hunting that drug lord for a long time." By this time she was already asleep. I made sure to keep watch over them that night not allowing myself to sleep until Reno came in the room at about three in the morning to relieve me of my duty.

When I got up the next morning it was about six. Three hours of sleep and I had to go to work like this. I had called the school to tell them the tutoring was over and that I would be back.

Quickly taking a shower I headed into my room to check on our charges. Reno was in one of the armchairs sound asleep. Roxas hadn't moved an inch and Aerith was still sound asleep her fingers intertwined with Roxas.

Dirt was matted into his hair along with blood and his face although still swollen looked peaceful somehow. Scratches littered his face and body, the marks on his back were an angry red. I debated on staying home but a small voice urged me on. "We'll be here when you get back. Promise." Aerith whispered running fingers through matted blond hair.

I must have looked doubtful because she smiled and shook her head, "We have no where else to go." That was enough to satisfy me and I was off. I expected to see Seifer but it seemed like he wasn't going to show. That was probably a good thing since we had a video of him whipping Roxas.

School was uneventful it was long and I couldn't concentrate very much on my lesson. By lunch time I was going insane, I was the first one out when the final bell rang leaving behind papers and other materials I needed to grade papers.

Once at the mansion I rushed inside to see Reno nursing a cup of coffee. He had probably just woken up, Saix was lounging on the couch with my father asleep his head on his chest. I watched as he ran his fingers through silver hair letting the tendrils slip through his fingers.

"Upstairs." He mouthed and I nodded heading into my old room. Vexen was there one my father's most trusted doctors and it looked like he had just finished bandaging Roxas.

Blue eyes met mine and I tried hard to stop the stuttering flip flop that my heart made as I walked in the room. Recognition was replaced with pure terror as he started to scream at the top of his lungs.

He swung a painfully hard fist to Vexen's face as he scooted as far back on the bed as it would allow.

"Stay away!" He screamed burying his head in his hands. He looked more like a caged animal then anything.

Maybe he was, he had been treated like one for god knows how long. Aerith was the first one on the scene to try and calm him down. She ushered us out and it was a good thing because even though I had tutored him for several weeks he still didn't know me. Just like I didn't know him. Vexen only suffered a black eye that my father and Reno shared a laugh over. Saix patted me on the back and told me not to worry he was just in a state of shock.

For the next several days Aerith was the only one that was allowed to be near him. Anyone else that came into my old room and he would either scream or freeze on the spot in total terror.

He didn't eat much of anything, and when I was allowed to visit with Aerith he just gave me this haunted look. His had bags under his eyes, the swelling had decreased but they will were still black. Track marks littered his arms and legs, even now he was still taking the drug to maintain what little bit of sanity he possessed.

I had never seen him take the drug but apparently he always injected himself. After every session I would always find him curled up on the bed the needle in his hand empty as he silently wept. It came to a point where only Aerith and I were allowed to even be close to him.

He would still keep me at arms length but my presence was still allowed. Night was always the worst, I had begun to sleep over again and I slept in Reno's room which was right beside mine. Reno and my father were usually still up pulling an all nighter and Demyx was curled up beside me asleep while Zexion was helping Vexen at the hospital with something.

Screams would erupt out of nowhere and at first it scared the shit out of me but now... now it was expected.

He would beg Seifer not to hurt him, not to beat or whip him. "Please! Please I'll be good!" He would scream over and over as the whole house was filled with his cries of pain.

By the time the screams started I would jump out of bed and practically run into Areith who was standing outside the closed door. She had told me time and time again that I couldn't wake Roxas up. I had only tried to one time and Roxas had beat the shit out of me thinking that I was Seifer.

It took about thirty minutes before he was able to wake himself up out of the dream. The whole time I was sitting with my back against the wall my head in my hands as the tortured screams continued. It made it worse knowing that I was so close to him but I couldn't touch him. Couldn't wake him from the nightmares that plagued him. It hurt and my heart would beat painfully in my chest with each new tortured cry.

Once we had finally calmed him down he cried and apologized, then proceeded to climb in my lap and wrap his arms around my neck. We were all shocked when five minutes later he was back asleep in my arms.

Tonight was no different as I raced to his room Aerith grabbed me and hauled me back. After settling on the floor we waited until the wailing stopped and we could safely go and see Roxas. His voice finally hoarse the screaming slowed until it finally stopped altogether. Aerith rushed to get him some water as I knocked on the door.

Clearly he was sobbing but he was trying hard to not let anyone hear. "Axel?" He croaked and I nodded.

"Yeah..." I said realizing he couldn't see my nod.

"Come in." Hurriedly I made my way inside before he could change his mind. "Shut the door... lock it I don't want anyone else coming in." Doing as I was told I made my way into the barely lit room. The moon bathed Roxas in its silvery light as he sat on the bed hunched over.

"Aerith went to go get you some water." I said crawling onto the spacious bed.

"Don't want any." He responded scooting his way over until he was leaning against me. Reaching over I ran my fingers through silky blond hair as his breathing started to even out. I thought he asleep but after a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "Seifer's going to come after me eventually. If he gets me again he's going to kill me."

His ribs were visible even in the moonlight. I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist, pull him into a hug but I couldn't do any of those things. So instead I just continued running my fingers through his hair. It was no longer matted with blood, his back was still cut to pieces and it was going to take a long time to heal because of the severity and he would be left with plenty of scars. "They'll never hurt you. We're going to keep you safe."

"Why? You don't know me, you don't know Aerith why are you helping us?" He asked pulling away to sit near the headboard. He couldn't lean against it so instead he drew his knees up to his chest.

"My father has been hot on Sephiroth's heels ever since our mother died. It's been about revenge and its the same thing for my brother but I couldn't do that. So when they gave me the case and said I was going to help I knew I had to. No human being should be tortured like that.I had to help. When they gave me the picture I don't know it just struck a nerve..." Sliding my eyes over at Roxas he was deep in thought his eyes boring into mine.

I wasn't about to tell him the other thoughts that were swirling around in my head. "Hayner visited me..." Roxas whispered. I waited quietly to see if he would continue to talk or if that was all I was going to get. Ever since we had rescued Roxas he hadn't really talked too much about what had went on in the house.

"He wants me to get better faster so that we can go on dates. He's never made it a secret that he likes me but... I can't do it. I can't be what he wants me to be... He doesn't understand how scared I am of men... of just human touch in general. He gets angry at me when I won't let him see me or hold my hand, I can't do it. Why doesn't he understand?" He whimpered curling up on the bed and throwing the covers over himself.

Inching closer I waited to see if he would push me away. When nothing happened I reached a hand out to run my fingers through blond spikes. I wasn't surprised when I reached closed lids to feel tears streaming down.

"Perhaps he doesn't want to understand." I responded allowing my knuckles to lightly brush against his cheek. I wanted to comment that I understood even though I had never been in that situation myself... so I kept quiet.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice?" He asked allowing himself to creep out from under the covers.

"Maybe because I care." I responded chuckling at the look he had given me. One of pure disbelief.

"Don't lie to me." He growled looking away and swiping the tears away.

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you? I care about what happens to you is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

"Yes... maybe... I don't know." He muttered turning away. It wasn't long before he was leaning against my side allowing me to hold him close. "Because if you were lying then things would be easier. But if you're not lying then it makes things complicated, makes me want to just stay here like this forever."

"Ok then lets stay here." I yawned as my eyes started closing on their own. I didn't mean to sleep in the bed with him, it just sorta happened. He didn't scream or yell or even complain instead he just laid right beside me and fell asleep.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm super fucking tired but I'll go ahead and post chapter 8 while I'm still awake enough. Anyway go and check out Our First Encounter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. Also remember to cast your votes. You need to vote for Roxas brother and the PI so two people. Anyway peace out guys! **

**xoxo Royal**


	8. Anonymous Part 4

**Chapter 8: Anonymous**

It wasn't thirty minutes later and the door flew open. In walked my PI and I was drunk off my ass at this point and was alternating between laughing and crying. "His name is Roxas." The hood was still drawn over his face so that I couldn't see anything.

Trying to stand up was harder than I imagined. Offering a hand to help me up I took it but still stumbled around. After about five attempts, with two of them ending in me landing on the coffee table I finally managed to stand up.

"I have to go after him. Find him!" I slurred as he managed to help me sit on the couch. Grabbing a small blanket he threw it over me and headed off down the hall probably to my room.

It wasn't long before he was back with a pillow in his hand. "Sleep." It was the first words my PI had ever spoken. Male, he was definitely male that voice was rich and deep and if I wasn't so intoxicated I would have kissed him senseless.

Grinning I nodded and allowed him to pull the covers up around my shoulders. "You'll be here in the morning right?"

He nodded and made himself a place on the small chair that was right beside the sofa I was now occupying.

"I'd love to hear you say it instead of nod." I giggled reaching my hand out to grab at the empty air. He had drawn in on himself so that his trench coat was covering most of his body.

I heard him snort out a laugh as my eyes started closing on their own. "I'll hear your voice one day just you wait." I said falling asleep. True to his word my PI was there when I awoke the next morning. I had plans to go see one of Roxas old teachers and I offered to take him with me but he just shook his head and left.

I made a quick breakfast of eggs and toast and hurried out the door. It was six in the morning and Aqua the teacher that had taught Roxas had class in about two hours.

She had called me right before PI barged into my house. She knew the risks of helping me but she said she couldn't just leave me like that. The information she had given me last time was about all that she had but she was willing to answer all the questions that I had so that was enough for me.

I made sure to take a quick shower and brush my teeth so that she couldn't smell the leftover alcohol. After dressing I pocketed my phone and made sure there were no new messages before heading out to the car.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! **

**xoxo Royal**


	9. Gone

**A/N: I know I'm so late on posting but I got major writers block and then I started up a new project. It won't be posted for a while but anyway here's chapter 9 enjoy! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites you guys are amazing!**

** Chapter 9:Gone**

** Axel's POV**

_Mirror on the wall, Here we are again_  
_Through my rise and fall_  
_You've been my only friend_  
_You told me that they can understand the man I am_  
_So why are we here talking to each other again?_

I woke to the sound of the alarm blaring rock music. Roxas screamed and hit the floor before he tried taking off. Throwing the phone as hard as I could at the wall I jumped up and chased after the terrified blond.

As soon as I grabbed his arm, he turned around and attempted to hit me. I was able to dodge the first swing but the second one hit me in the gut hard. Falling to the ground I tried to get my breath back as the door opened and Roxas ran out. Thirty seconds later, I knew because I counted, I hopped up sucking in air and ran down the stairs.

"Roxas! Roxas!" I screamed taking the stairs two at a time.

Another blood curdling scream came from the kitchen so I headed that way. Roxas was in the farthest corner beside the oven arms wrapped around his knees. Saix had his hands up in the air and so did Reno as they tried to take a step towards him. His eyes darted between the two of them like a wild animals. "Guys get away from him!" I growled rushing in and taking a defensive stance in front of him.

Saix grabbed Reno's wrist and tugged him back towards the door frame. "Axel?" Tears were spilling down tawny cheeks as he stumbled around trying to get up and make his way to me. "Axel!" He finally made his way over and I pulled him into my arms.

"Your ok Roxas." I whispered. "It was just my alarm going off. I have to go to school today but I'll stay here if you want." Ocean blue eyes turned to me, they were hopeful but at the same time wary.

"No... no its ok I'll be fine." He smiled at me as if that would try and convince me.

I knew he wanted me to stay but I was afraid to anger him. So instead of arguing I just nodded. "Roxas?" All eyes turned to the door where Hayner, Reno and Saix stood. Cursing under my breath Roxas eyes went wide before he ducked behind me like a child would.

"Hey Rox?" Hayner called taking a step forward. By this point Reno and Saix were already gone, they didn't want to be in this mess and I didn't blame them. "Roxas why are you always doing this? Every time I try and see you, you won't let me! Why? We're friends aren't we? What the hell is going on with you?" He cried.

"Roxas go to your room. I'll handle this." I growled. Nodding Roxas took off. There were two doors leading out of the kitchen. One where Hayner was occupying and then one past the refrigerator.

"What the hell? How come you can see him and I can't? This is so unfair!" He yelled stomping his foot.

"I wish I knew the reason why I'm the special one but I don't ok? You keep going after him as if he's not damaged though! Do you realize what happened to him? He was brutally raped over and over, beaten every day and forced fed drugs! Do you know what that does to a person?" I cried.

"He's still my best friend and I want to help!"

"Then why are you forcing him? Your not acting very friendly by pushing your feelings on top of him! He's in pain! He's hurting! Most of all he's terrified!" I started but was soon interrupted.

"Human touch it's not comforting. Instead it makes me sick to my stomach! It makes me violently ill, I'm terrified of people. I'm sorry but I can't not right now... you want more than friendship Hayner and right now that's not something I can give. I can barely give you friendship... you keep pushing me though for more and more and I can't do it!" He cried burying his face in my backside.

Hayner seemed angered by this and he growled out an unintelligible comment. I tried counting to ten, then twenty and even thirty but that still didn't seem to work. Finally I just stomped over and grabbed Hayner's shirt collar and pulled him close so that he was about an inch from my face.

"You want to run that by me again?" I hissed.

"Axel no!" Roxas whimpered tugging on my arm. "Axel."

Hayner was glaring at me the whole time. I would love to say that the only thing that kept me from punching Hayner's lights out was the phone ringing. Roxas called my name one more time before I finally let him go and grabbed the phone that was sitting in its cradle on the edge of the kitchen table.

As luck would have it school was canceled for the day because of the snow. "Roxas go to your room, I'll be there in a few minutes ok?"

"No! I'll wait for you..." He whispered the last part grabbing onto my shirt and following me. Hayner had stomped off by now and doors were slamming left and right, some of the maids had trickled downstairs from cleaning and were currently occupying the kitchen.

While the maids were going crazy over Roxas I enlisted the help of Kairi one of the maids who had been here since I was a child to help make breakfast. "Lets do the works for him. Blueberry scones, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and some orange juice!" I cried happily.

Giggling Kairi nodded, "How about some muffins and pancakes while we're at it." I knew she was joking but I wasn't.

"That would be amazing!" I shouted throwing my arms around her neck and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm surprised you're not as big as a barn! How do you maintain such a thin waist?" She asked pinching my sides.

Shrugging I grinned cheekily as she swatted at me with a wooden spoon she had picked up. "High metabolism?" While Roxas was busy squirming around as the maids tried to pinch various parts of his body I helped Kairi make the breakfast.

I made sure that no one ever got to close to him but the maids couldn't resist themselves and after a while Roxas had succumbed to their charm. Thirty minutes later we had two steaming plates of breakfast, Kairi said that she would eat later and went off in search of my father and Reno.

"Where would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Can we eat in your room?" Roxas asked looking away as if I was going to say no.

"Of course, lead the way." I said as Roxas scurried through the living room and up the stairs to my room. Jumping on the bed he crawled around until he found a comfortable spot. He looked so much like a kitten right now it was unreal. I wanted to jump the poor guys bones.

Cocking his head to the side he smiled and licked his lips as I set the plates down. Roxas appetite was bigger than I thought, after scarfing down his whole plate he looked at me his eyes begging me for the rest of my food. I had eaten all of my eggs and was fixing to work on my scone but those eyes stopped me.

By now he was on his knees and crawling towards me licking his lips. Once he reached me he sat back down and stared at me some more. "Still hungry?" I asked.

Nodding I handed the plate over. "But... but..." He stammered.

"No, no seriously take it. You're hungry." I said. "They didn't feed you a lot did they?" I asked.

"No." He whispered scooting back "Not every day... just enough to keep me alive."

I could tell, his ribs were showing. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I knew that I couldn't. After scarfing down the food he looked at me and smiled pushing the plate over until it touched my knee. Smiling I grabbed the plates and headed towards the door. Asking him if he wanted to accompany me downstairs he shook his head and curled up on the bed.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" I asked.

His head snapped up and it looked like his mouth was going to start watering as he nodded vigorously. Chuckling I headed downstairs to get the beverage.

** Roxas POV**

I liked Axel. He was nice to me, he made sure that I was well fed and was even going to get some hot chocolate my favorite drink ever! I enjoyed his company and had been for the past few days. Ever since Axel had chased Hayner off this morning he hadn't come to see me.

I was grateful for that and it wasn't long before the sound of footsteps resounded in the hall. I waited patiently until Axel peeked his head around the corner sporting a Cheshire grin. Bringing the mugs over he handed me one and climbed on the bed beside me.

We were quiet for a long time before Axel finally set the mug down and looked over at me. Cradling the mug in my hands I looked down at the bed, picking at the sheets as I waited for him to talk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked reaching out. Flinching I looked up tos ee him hastily pull his hand back. I still wasn't used to human touch and often shied away from it.

"I'm ok." I responded smiling at him. He seemed to accept it as he let the subject drop for now.

"This is probably going to fast but... would you like me to sleep here tonight with you? Um... again?" He questioned his face heating up to a bright red.

I scooted back as far as I could on the bed my eyes were probably as wide as saucers. "We were tired... we just fell asleep. I... If you slept... if we..." I stammered.

"I'm sorry please ignore me I'm being stupid again. I understand completely." He said dropping his gaze. Smiling I reached out and placed my hand on his.

"Not now but maybe one day. I really do like you Axel and I'm very grateful that you saved me. But right now is to soon, I'm just not ready I don't know you that well... yet anyway." I said pulling away.

We drank our hot chocolate in silence and soon Axel left to go see if his father and Reno needed anything, and besides I needed to take another dose of Amber. Gathering the mugs in his hands he hastily left closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut I jumped up and reached under the bed for the suitcase that Aerith had stored the drug in.

My hands were shaking as I hurriedly undid the locks. By the time I got to the syringe I was shaking all over. After grabbing the tourniquet I kept in the suitcase I quickly tied it around my leg again searching for a vein. Once I found one I jabbed the needle in my leg. Just as the drug was finally making its way into my system the door flew open.

Giggling I reached out still holding the syringe in my grip as Hayner took a step forward. "Hayner." I whispered trying to stand up but failing.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked hurrying over when I finally managed to stand up. Wobbling around Hayner wrapped his arms around my waist holding me up.

"I'm fine! Hey lets go make snow angels ok?" I cried happily pulling away from Hayner's arms and rushing downstairs. His footsteps echoed through the house as I giggled and made my way outside into the snow. There was at least a foot of snow and I hurried around back and jumped into the pile. My body was alive and humming as I spread my arms and legs making a snow angel.

"Roxas! Rox back here! You're not even dressed properly!" Hayner cried making his way around the back to where I was. Jumping up I giggled and ran off just as he got close to me. Heading to the front of the house I looked both ways before running across the street.

I wore no shoes only socks and they were getting soggy and wet. Deciding I didn't need them I pulled them off allowing my toes to finally breathe. I could still hear Hayner in the distance but after ducking behind a few buildings I made it harder for him to find me.

Stuffing my fist in my mouth I tried hard not to giggle as Hayner's voice became more panicked. "Roxas seriously! This isn't funny anymore! Please Roxas! Damn it!" He cried.

Once Hayner was gone I stood up and started walking barefoot around the small city. Giggling I walked and walked until I became lost. It wasn't hard to get lost in Twilight Town, I hadn't been out of Seifer's house since I had been captured and brought to this city. Even when Axel took me away I hadn't been out to explore. Hadn't wanted to, but now with the drug humming in my system I felt invincible.

The drug made my body warm as I continued on down the street. A car swerved and stopped, turned and headed towards me. The driver cruised beside me as I walked rolling the windows down. "Hey kid, you ok?" The lady asked.

I noticed blue and white lights on top of the car and I nodded. "Hey why don't you come in the car its cold out here." She said. I heard the doors unlock and she gestured to the passenger side.

"Not s'posed to talk to strangers." I mumbled biting my fingernails.

"Name's Larxene, most people call me Larx. See not a stranger anymore now hop on in kid." She smiled and I noticed her blond hair and two pieces of hair that looked like antennas.

Giggling I nodded and skipped over opening the door and sliding inside the passenger side. Fiddling with the vents she turned the hot air my way and sped off. "What's your name kid?"

I was quiet for a moment thinking about whether or not I should answer. Deciding I really had nothing to lose I answered. "Roxas."

"Where you come from?" She questioned continuing to speed even though there was still a bunch of snow on the road. I figured since I had answered her question about my name I figured I would answer this one as well. The drug made my thoughts a pile of mush as I tried to think.

I shrugged my shoulders as an answer. The lady didn't ask anymore questions, just sped down the road until we reached a small house. Inside the car hooked to the visor above us was a small black switch, hitting the button I watched fascinated as the garage door opened. Blue tigers were inside and they danced on colorful looking balls, balancing burgers on their noses.

Giggling she parked the car as the tigers vanished. Stumbling my way out I ran into a pile of boxes causing them to tumble on the floor.

Larxene laughed and helped me inside. "Larx baby I thought we could... who's this?" A man with pink hair turned around the corner and I couldn't stop from laughing.

I had seen it all, from tigers balancing burges on their noses and riding colorful balls, to pink elephants wearing bright pink tutus this was just the icing on the cake. Now I had truly seen it all. A man with pink hair was staring at me dumbfounded as I continued to laugh.

"Um well honey this is Roxas. He's going to be staying here until I can find out where he belongs. Roxas this is my husband Marluxia." She said. "I know his pink hair is kinda funny isn't it?"

Nodding I bounced around happily until I found a nice chair to sit on. "Roxas where are your parents?" Marluxia asked.

"Dead." I said simply. Faces paling the couple exchanged glances before the lady asked me another question.

"Who's been taking care of you then?" She asked.

I thought about this question long and hard before I answered because I couldn't remember. I did remember however red hair and toxic green eyes. I described this to them and Larxene brightened up, "You mean Axel?" She questioned. I nodded and since I was so sleepy they were nice enough to let me sleep in their guest bedroom.

Larxene said she was going to make a few calls and Marluxia showed me upstairs where he lent me a pair of clean pajamas. After assuring me that he was going to put mine in the dryer he left me to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think. Chapter 10 will be up pretty soon. **

**xoxo Royal**


	10. Anonymous Part 5

**A/N: So I'm adding another rule to the contest. Nothing big, I just wanted everyone to know if your a Guest and you want to participate in the contest that's fine but you must review or PM with a name. I won't accept it if the name says Guest. I don't care if its something like 1234 just put a name so that if you win I can say who it is besides Guest. **

**Chapter 10: Anonymous**

Aqua was a beautiful girl. Blue hair and stunning blue eyes to match she walked towards me making sure that no one was following her. Closing the class room door behind her, she walked up and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Do you know who took him?" I questioned running my fingers through my hair. It had been so long and I was finally getting some answers.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't. I don't know very much but I'll try to give you as many answers as I can. I remember him being called out of class that day. When they called him over the intercom the secretary she sounded scared. I offered to come up to the office with him. I had done it for several of the kids before especially the ones that were really sick. He said no that he'd be fine and I let him go.

"The next day went by and I hadn't seen him. Two then three days passed and still no sign, I even started asking the teachers questions that he had but they acted as if they had never heard of him. I could see it in their eyes they knew exactly who I was talking about but they wouldn't budge."

"Did you talk to the secretary?" I asked.

She nodded, "She was gone the next day, right after Roxas left she did to. She must have switched jobs. I tried calling her old phone number but it was disconnected. Something either happened to her or they threatened her. I'm pretty sure they threatened her."

"Did anybody else leave the day that Roxas did to?" I questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure she was the only one I tried to contact. But I did hire a Private Investigator. She was really good, she found out where the secretary lived and everything. She was with her family and kids. After that I asked her to stop. It was enough for me to know that she was ok."

"Did you find out anything else?" I was desperate this wasn't much information to go off of but I couldn't force her to give me answers that she didn't have. Then another thought occurred to me. I wasn't sure if I should even ask but I couldn't stop myself. "The secretary what was her name? I need to find her... I have to ask her a few questions myself on what she saw that day."

Aqua looked stunned, her hands were shaking and her eyes were staring at the floor. Two long minutes passed before she finally stood up nodding, going around to the back of her desk she pulled a key that was hanging on her lanyard and opened a drawer. After rummaging around for a few seconds she pulled a manila folder and held it out to me.

"The information my PI gave me. Everything's in there including her address, phone number and where she lives. Good luck to you..." She said.

"Thank you." I was going to need it. I headed out of the school just as the warning bell rang. After driving home I was surprised to see my PI's car stil there. It was a black car with tinted windows, nothing to suspicious but still it raised a few red flags. Ignoring the car for now I headed inside to see him sitting there hood still drawn sipping a cup of coffee.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

Shrugging he drained the mug before standing up and shouldering past me into the kitchen. He dumped the mug in the sink and held his hand out expantlaly. "I haven't even looked through it myself yet." I complained.

Snorting he chuckled waggling his fingers until I handed the manilla folder over. He'd get back to me once he found out any information I was sure. "Aqua gave me this, there was a secretary the day that Roxas disappeared. Apparently she disappeared to after having dealt with him. This is her address and phone number, I'm not sure if she's still living there or not but I'm sure you'll figure it out." I chuckled.

Nodding he headed out but stopped before just as his hand touched the door knob. Turning around he pulled me in close and hugged me. I didn't even think I could breathe but what happened next surprised me even more.

"We'll find him." Those were the words he uttered as he left me standing there in the living room shocked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and send me your guesses for the contest! **

**xoxo Royal**


End file.
